


OctHound smut headcanons

by hybristophilica



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Other, Switching, smut headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Aftercare is a must for Bloodhound: they won’t let go of Octavio until they made sure he’s completely okay, and the first time they did this Octavio was genuinely surprised, because it was something none of his past partners had ever done.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539121
Kudos: 14





	OctHound smut headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> i kept octane and bloodhound's assigned genders vague so you're free to imagine either of them as you please!

  * Octavio loves to sneak his hand in Bloodhound’s pants in risky places like out-of-hand hallways or public bathrooms, and despite Bloodhound tries to resist and is always hesitant at first, they can’t deny that the thought of being caught is somehow exciting.



  * Whenever Bloodhound is in charge, they like to take their sweet time with Octavio. They kiss his face and hands, caressing all over his body and questioning him every now and then about some new scar or piercing or tattoo they’d find and hadn’t noticed before. Octavio squirms at their slowness, but he learned from experience that it’s better not to interrupt them.



  * Octavio likes to sit on their face and rub himself against their mouth, be it slowly and gently to feel every single sensation, be it desperately fast to get off and release all over their lips or in their mouth.



  * Bloodhound _loves_ the missionary position, no matter if they’re topping or not. They love to be able to look into Octavio’s eyes and drink down the moans and cries he lets out.



  * When Octavio tops, he’s usually more focused on making Bloodhound feel good rather than chase his own climax. He’d constantly check their expression to confirm they’re enjoying what he’s doing, and he doesn’t stop until they break apart under his hands.



  * Octavio is more talkative than them in either position; he spills praises at Bloodhound and urges them to _do more, go faster, harder, right there,_ and it drives Bloodhound crazy.



  * Octavio loves to body-worship them. He makes them stand in front of him while he’s kneeling and kisses the scars and the birthmarks and the tattoos covering their body, loving and adoring each detail that makes them who they are.



  * Both of them often switch to their native language on accident in the heat of the moment.



  * Bloodhound loves to wrap their fingers around Octavio’s throat, and they love when he chokes and gasps so prettily in their grasp, urging them to tighten it more and cut his breath off completely.



  * Octavio trusts them to fuck him when he’s high or drunk, and even if Bloodhound wasn’t sure at first, they too trusted Octavio’s judgement on the matter and agreed on trying. It was a success.



  * They both _love_ knife play, and use the butterfly knife _and_ the axe in bed.



  * Bloodhound made Octavio cry once for how much they’d teased him. He loves to be edged and to edge himself, but Bloodhound kept on touching him too slow, too light, to gently, and they really brought him to the point of tears, but didn't regret a thing.



  * Octavio keeps their forehead down with the palm of his hand when he’s fucking them, because he loves to see them blush at his taunts and dirty talk, knowing they’d look away if they could.



  * One of the things Bloodhound loves the most about Octavio in bed is how serious he gets. Yes, he would crack a joke every now and then like he’d normally would, but he focuses a lot more easily than usual and rarely gets distracted from them.



  * Octavio prefers it rough, Bloodhound prefers it soft, but it doesn’t stop either of them from doing it both ways and loving it.



  * Octavio likes to come inside of them and likes to smear it everywhere when it comes out, Bloodhound prefers to mark him wherever it happens to be.



  * Aftercare is a must for Bloodhound: they won’t let go of Octavio until they made sure he’s completely okay, and the first time they did this Octavio was genuinely surprised, because it was something none of his past partners had ever done.



  * Octavio is ready to go for another round after a few minutes, Bloodhound needs a longer break. 



**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hybristophilica)


End file.
